


Killer in the Mirror

by PanicAtTheEverywhere2020



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Damien Needs A Hug, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, The DA is mad, The DA needs a hug, Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel Needs a Hug, because that's all I can write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicAtTheEverywhere2020/pseuds/PanicAtTheEverywhere2020
Summary: The DA wakes up in the mirror they're trapped in, it's not pretty.Title is taken from Set It Off.
Kudos: 25





	Killer in the Mirror

Awareness came slowly, then all at once. The DA looked around themself at the world they appeared to be trapped in. There was a small room, with a TV and a bed. On the TV they could see two men who looked like the man that 

ẗ̸̬̘̻̩́̈́̎͗̇̈́̎͂̈́̾̈́̽͘͜r̴̲͍̋̋̒͒̈̔̓̒͂̍̊ã̴͖͚̰̞͍̮̤͓̹͙͚̒̓̈́͒̐͗̕̚͝p̷͎̥̝̠͖̆̉̓͛̚͜͝p̶̝̖̭͈̠͙͓͒͛͒͐͋ȩ̷̙̖͕̞̞̗͇͈͖͔̜̙͐̑̇̉̕ḑ̶̢̯̟̪͔̤̼̣̯̻͈̝͈͋́ ̴̰̹̭̺͈̰̱͔̘̔͒ţ̸̛͈̥͙̤̣͈̼̝̙͙̎́̐̔̉̈́̅̓͜͜͝h̷̡̢̫̯̼͚͍̙̩͈̓̐̉͒̋͛̌̑̈́̄̽͗̕͠ē̵̲͎̮͖̓͛͒̊̄̈́̇m̸̢̖̍ ̶̧̧̬̠̳̟̱͓̩̦̒́̂̊̿̆͆͐͗̎̓͘̕i̴͇͍͇̗͓̰͍̲̗̜͗̆ņ̴̳̥̞̘̮̗̣̪̣̺͕͓͈̖̆̈́͗͐͊̈ ̵̰͈͓̳̥͕̥͗͐͑̐̊̾̓̓̓̆̿t̷̬͖͓̭̣͇̺̝̣͗̐͘ĥ̸̖̭͙ì̷̯͎̜̰̇̍̓̈̋̍͝ṣ̵͈̘̏̓̽̽̎͋̊̈́̈́͛̚͠ ̶͙̩̻̖͚͙̫͕͉̑̇̑̄̊̈̈́̈͝g̴̨̥͉̬̞̠͂̈́̓̿̋̊̓̉̄̈́͆̓̈́̾͝ơ̸̡̨̰͂d̶̛̜̩̍͐͊͌̌̋͌̒͜ͅ ̴̨̨̨̙̻͓̘̼̱̺̣̩̠̱͚̎̈́͋̐̈́f̸̛̛̫͇̙̰̗̌̎̈́̏̋͛͐̓͂͝͝o̵̢̢̬̹̠͉̭͔̜̝̫̐̿̃͘͜ͅȓ̷̯̫̯͈͇̻̗̭̩̗̜̃͒͂̆̏̂̄͂̓̿͠š̵̜̠͖̬̗͓̻͚̓̊͐̐̈́a̸͊̿̎͋̍̇̓̅͊̿͂̈̕ͅķ̵̢̙͉͘͜e̵̗̲̟͓͑̎̅͋͝ͅn̴̢̰̪̲͆̃͠ ̵̮̗̩̯̄̾̈́̾̍̅͊̒̂̃͝m̸̟͖̈́ị̸̧̠̭͓̼̝͈̻̝̟͔̒̇̈̉̀́̎̃̕͘̕̚̚ͅr̴̤͆͋̑̂͘͠r̸͍̥̯̗̓̋̎͑͛̐̕͠͝͝o̵̡̡̜̪̲̻̣̤̠͇̯̍̇͐̀̋̇̆̂͘͝͝r̶̡̗̞͕͇̞̰̲̦̟̓̚͜͜͝. 

The two men were wearing light blue button up shirts and khakis. One of them was holding a microphone, the other was sitting at what seemed to be a news desk. They looked away from the TV, They could feel Their surroundings begin to seemingly glitch as Their anger rose. They sat down on the bed and sighed. “There has to be a way out,” They muttered to Themself. They startled at the harsh sound of Their voice. It didn’t sound like that! It was wrong! Their voice was… was. They couldn’t remember. They began to panic, what was Their name? They couldn’t remember. They couldn’t remember anything before that

a̴̡̬͔͖̟͇̟̬̜̪̘͋̕c̸̡̨̧̧̨̛̣̠̦̹̟̘̘̺̲͒͗͛͠͝c̸̱̮̤͕̜̪̖̩̓̌̉ų̶͉̜̦̖̙̎̕͠r̷̡̩͚̟̞̟̗͇͙̻̠͕̗͕̐̂͑͐͐̎͝͝ş̵̜͍͚̭̏̋͛͊̒͋̓͒̐̆͗̍̚é̸̺̲̞̺̭͚̮̓̒͂̍̈̅̉̓̌̾̃̚̚͝d̴̛̝̳̥̏̾̃̽̍̐͋̏̿͘͝ ̸̢̡̯̯̹̱̜̩̪̻͕͙̈́̑͑p̸̮͆̎̎͗̂̎́̋̏̽̋̏̚͝ą̶̨̡̡̛̯͖͙̘̪̻̤͎͇͒͗̆͋r̶̲͕̯̩̻̣̺͙̯̰̲̮̱͑̒̏̎̓̓̄̌̋͒̌̍̏͊t̷̡̍̾͗̐͂̾͊͆͆͘ȳ̵̛͚̯̜͉͎͔̳̞̟̟̤͋̇̔͒ͅ

He, They thought deserved to die. It wasn’t clear to Them which he had to die, maybe it was the one that

Ķ̷̧͎̯͓͍̤͙̅͐͌̌͑̈́̃̈̆͛̊̚͠i̸̛͖̼͍̼̲͔̫̪͇̬͚͆͛͗͐͌̌̚͠ͅļ̴̛̛̭̤͔͈̬̝̥̲̭̰̒̆̿͘l̷̠̰̙̥̝̟͈͎̓ė̷͎̫̜͚̫̫̹̹̝̲̠̻͜ͅḏ̶̟́̒͐̇́͌͛͘ ̸̛͓̟̬͉̗͍͓͗̾̕͜͠t̴̢̗͚̞̯͉̓͒͌̓͊̋̇̆͘͝h̸̭̾̿̇͐̐͐̐̈́̄̌͂͑̂̃̒ȩ̷̧̧̯̟̩̭̥̙̰͉̈͑̑̇͌͘͜͝m̸̧̢̮̝̙͚͚̹̰͖͓͇̗̎̂͛̐͐͝͠͠͝

Or maybe it was the one that planned that

F̵̢̨͖̬̦̩̖̯͎̦̼̺̩̰͚̊͐̒̽͐͂u̸̫͛̇c̵̡͓̰͓͕̃̂k̴̛̘͐́͂̅̊͂̈́̌̂̋̚į̷̤̥̲͈͍͚̯̑̎̋̓̊̆̅̃̋̓̊͆̕͝n̴̨̨̤̘̱̱̼̪̹̭̙̩̭̫͓̓̌̌͆̑̿͋̑̈́̆͋͘͘g̴̡̞̗̬̩͉̃̽̌̌͛̅͘͠͝ͅ ̵̛͍̲͉̰̬̿͑̂̓̏͠p̵̧̢̘̻̦̠̹̭̹͎̹̞̝̺͋̓̅͋͊͛͛̑́̒͛̌ͅa̶̛̲̼̖̲̼̓͋̇͌͌̂̓̅̅̚̚r̴̹͖̂̎̓̈͘͠͝ţ̶̻͇̫̠̱̞̱̯̲̥̱͛̓̃̏̑̇͛̿̕͘̚͝ͅy̶̡͕̙͉̌̇́̎̓͆͘͝

Or maybe, it was the

S̵̢̡̧͖̙͚͓͍̭͉͍̈̈̃̓̽̉͆̚͠Ȩ̴̛̬̮͎̩̺͎̳̺̹̜̼̞̈̂̍̈̆̊̀͗͜͠͝ͅẸ̶̛̥͈̜͓̱̦͇̓͂̊̈́̕R̵͖̠̓͛̈̒̃͑̋͌̽̈̏͠ ̵̧̨͙̟̜̤͖̪͖͖͙̹̜͚͌͆̄w̸̢̰̥̗͚̜̠̳͚͎̒̌̆̈́̈́̔̽͑̒̉̕̕͜͝h̴̢̨̙̝̠̖̥̼͕̠̥̤̭̯̏̔͝ơ̵̡̱̬̪̗͗̓͋̔̒̐̀̐̉̌̔͘͘͠ ̵̳͒̉̉͑͌͆͌͐͗͋̚s̶͙̭̠͖̼̆͂́͝t̷̛͖͋̂̂͒̑͑̈́ǫ̴̧̨̺̬̘͚̤̦͉͘͜l̴̲̹͙͚̭͈̲̇̂̋͒̌̕ë̵̢̢̡̺͓̟̺̫̮͎̟̙̼̰́̈͒̾ ̶͓̬̰͇͍͎̳͙͇̠̞̟̳̬̏̀̃̇̍͠T̷̡̧̯̘̟͈̻̥̟̞̭̭̫̀͊̿͋̇̾̓̊͒̓͜ḫ̸͕̳̱̮̤̖̃̾̒̆̍ę̷̮͚͙̥̼̳̜͔͕̝̪̈́̎̾͒̓͋͝î̷̢̛̟͚͖̹͙̞̫͉̖͎̱͕̿͋́̏̌̚͜͝͠͝r̷̨̨̪̻͓̤̫̰̺̳̼͈̻̝̉̌̉̆̈̔̂̒͘͜ ̸̛̬̳̬̮̈́́͑̈́͒̂̿̈́͆͋͝b̴̲̖̞̗̳̺̦̰̜̄͆͌̂̃́̍̕ṓ̶̟̲̝͕̫̮̫͎̹͛͝͝d̸̢͖̮̽͊̕y̸̡͎̰͋̂̎!̷̦̝͈̜͎͇͕̌̓

They took a second to breathe, even though they didn’t need to. They could take their revenge, but the first step was to get out of the mirror. They looked around and could find nothing in Their small room to use, and their eyes fell on the TV again. Maybe it had a use after all. They grinned a nasty grin, and if anyone passed by the mansion, they’d hear haunting laughter, and the shattering of glass, The DA was free, now all They needed was a body.  
Somewhere in LA people men woke up in unison, in a cold sweat. The only thing the three could say is this “They have escaped”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, James here, I hope you like this story. Let me know what you think and I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. Bye!


End file.
